new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fabian Fox episodes
There's list of episodes in Fabian Fox Season 1 # Fabian Fox in Carnival and Candies/Piggy Doggy in: The Love Festival/Fabian Fox in: Car Madness - Fabian and his friends are going to a carnival and they have obsession with candies/Piggy Doggy plans to destroying the City of Goodness with a bomb in the Love Neighbors Festival./Fabian had a driver license, but his new car is out of control. # Fabian Fox in: Hospital Emergency Codes/Mampato in: Travel in Time/Fabian Fox in: Outdoor Campers - Fabian and his friends are visiting Fabian's mom in a hospital./Mampato meets Ogu for the first time./Fabian plans a picnic at the outdoor, but the picnic items are missing. # Fabian Fox in: School Mayhem/Condorito in: Street Guitarrist/Fabian Fox in: World Cup - In a school day, three bullies cause mayhem to Fabian, but things get worse when they control his principal hero to attack him, so Fabian must save him and defeat the bullies./Condorito gets a job as a street guitarrist./Fabian is exited to join La Roja to win first place at a world cup final. # Fabian Fox in: Visit in Arica/Morrison Hostel in: Hostel/Fabian Fox in: Agent Training - Fabian and Cindy are visiting Arica to doing a tour./Celeste and the Morrisons turn their mansion into a hostel for human, but failed because humans are scared of monsters./Fabian gets trained at the FBI to seek a mission. # Fabian Fox in: Dupstep Viral/Guacho in: Atacama Follies/Fabian Fox in: Beef, Fries and Eggs - Fabian becames popular at the internet by uploading a viral video./TBD./Fabian serves a dish of Chorrillana at a fancy restaurant. # Fabian Fox in: Homework World/Student vs. Buller: in Volley Challenge/Fabian Fox in: The Call of the North - Fabian had a homework to complete it./TBD./Fabian is lost in the Atacama Desert in search of his friends. # Fabian Fox in: Supermarket Shoppings/The Objects Are Alive! in: Teapots and Vases/Fabian Fox in: Enchanted Bed - Fabian and his friends are visit a supermarket to purchase less-expensive products./TBD./At bedtime, Fabian's bed starts flying outside of his house. # Fabian Fox in: Funeral Apocalypse/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 1: Escape from the Orphanage/Fabian Fox in: What Contain the Lentils? - In a funeral, Fabian's recently-died grandmother revives as a zombie and she wants to eat his parents' brains./A armadillo named Sim-C tries to steal on things owned by a dumb girl named Jun-Hi, but she mistakes him as a master to escape the orphanage./Fabian investigates what contains the lentils. # Fabian Fox in: Peace Nations/Cartoon P.I. in: Jail Breakers/Fabian Fox in: Fan Comic Strip! - Fabian declares a organization to stop the violence./TBD/Felipe and Jaime break the code to the Tree-World./Fabian wants to create a comic strip. # Fabian Fox in: Raving Sharks/Signs in: Stop-Caution Proceed/Fabian Fox in: Like Father, Like Fox - In a day at the beach, Fabian accidentally angers the sharks/TBD./Fabian and his dad are working in the mornings. # Fabian Fox in: Wild Ride/Blue Guy in: Peace or War/Fabian Fox in: Fast Food Challange - Fabian Fox rides a wild pony in his uncles' ranch./TBD./Fabian challanges a obese pig to eat the most fast food. # Fabian Fox in: Prank Radio/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: The Andean Job/Fabian Fox in: Brazilian Vacations - Fabian and Hector pranks everyone with a false radio station./TBD./Fabian learns all about the brazilian culture. # Fabian Fox in: Fabian and Rafael's Funny Cartoon Show/The Legends of Zeta and Ozz in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Camp Trip - Fabian and Rafael plans to do a anthology series./TBD./Fabian goes to a camp trip at a native forest. # Fabian Fox in: A Streetcar Named Lionel/La Roja Champions in: Argentine First Division/Fabian Fox in: Master of Ceremonies - Fabian and Lionel try parking in a parking lot, but must outsmart a tour bus./La Roja team are going to the world cup to face Argentina./Fabian celebrates a student's day in his school. # Fabian Fox in: Snowplow/Piggy Doggy in: Love Birthday/Fabian Fox in: Valentine's Day - Fabian owns a snowplow to dig up the after a blizzard./Piggy Doggy plans to steal the Love Golden Fower from the musseum/Fabian gets everything's love for Cindy. # Fabian Fox in: An Iguana's Choice/The League of Semi-Heroes in: Semi-Tuna Can/Fabian Fox in: Cola Soda - Fabian adopts a iguana and he's called him "Igor"/TBD./After purchase a cola drink from a vending machine, Fabian became a soda addiction. # Fabian Fox in: Rise of the Snakes/Pepe, a Square in a Round World in: Square Beach/Fabian Fox in: Hawaii Cruise Line - A group of alien snakes cames to destroy the planet, Fabian and his friends must to exterminate them./Pepe and Pancho are going to a square beach to have fun./Fabian joins a travel in a cruise line for a hawaiian holiday. # Fabian Fox in: Toys in the Neighborhood/Telonio and his Demons in: Demonic Zoo/Fabian Fox in: Space Quest - Fabian accidentally touch a device that brings toys to life./Telonio is going to the zoo, but the demons cause mayhem at him./Fabian gets ready to a space tourism. # Fabian Fox in: Hector Gets a Dog/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: Sunflowers, Corn and Carrots/Fabian Fox in: Cloak of Darkness - Hector gets a pet dachshund and he's called her "Dinah"./TBD./Fabian and Rafael suspect a mysterious cloak-wearing man in the street. # Fabian Fox in: The Big Song of 2021/Matias Pudu in: Ping Pong Peril/Fabian Fox in: Park Adventure - # Fabian Fox in: Fabian and the Magic Beanstalk/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Be Hawk to Your Music - # Fabian Fox in: Comic Strip Smackdown/Condorito in: Tremebunda's Day-Off/Fabian Fox in: Stop, Look and Go - # Fabian Fox in: Magician Madness/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: City Cleanup - # Fabian Fox in: The Five Chilean Boys/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Soccer Fabian - # Fabian Fox in: Boat Racing/Jaime the Monkey in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Of Raccoons and Visitors - # Fabian Fox in: Cindy's Worst Nightmare/Guacho in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Benjamin Goes Bigger - # Fabian Fox in: Jet Crazy/Student vs. Buller in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Saving Cindy - # Fabian Fox in: Maze Madness/The Objects Are Alive! in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fabian Goes to America - # Fabian Fox in: Fox vs. Ferret/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Birthday Surprise - # Fabian Fox in: Santiago Seasick/Blue Guy in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Lionel's Lucky Day - # Fabian Fox in: Talent Day/Signals in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Animation Test - # Fabian Fox in: Foxnapped/La Roja Champions in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Master of the Jokes - # Fabian Fox in: Attack of the Space Cars/Kimono Sakura in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Teen Boy Stuff - # Fabian Fox in: Bike Trouble/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Eye of the Red Fox - # Fabian Fox in: Federico for a Month/Matias Pudu in: Song of the Swiss Mountain/Fabian Fox in: Fabian and the Big One - # Fabian Fox in: Rivera Knows Best/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fabian's New Sister? - # Fabian Fox in: Picnic Panic/Condorito in: The Return of Molosco/Fabian Fox in: A Girl and a Fox on Date - # Fabian Fox in: House of Parties/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fabian Rules! - # Fabian Fox in: Fencing War/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Matinee Weekend - Season 2 # Fabian Fox in: The Mean Rival/Mampato in: Aztec City/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox - Fabian gets a new rival that looks like him./Mampato and Ogu are visiting a era where the aztec people have their city./Fabian had a secret alter-ego named Ultrafox (a parody of Ultraman) as he fights a giant cyclops invading the city. # Fabian Fox in: Vegetarian Fox/Condorito in: Love Chocolate Shoppe/Fabian Fox in: A Turtle Named Tootie - Fabian reveals that he's vegetarian./Condorito goes to a chocolate shop to buy a gift for Yayita./Fabian meets a long-time turtle friend named Tootie Turtle. # Fabian Fox in: Lolapalooza/Morrison Hostel in: Uncle Basil/Fabian Fox in: Earthquake Shutdown - Fabian and his friends are going in a Lolapalooza event./The Morrisons are visted, to their dismay, by Uncle Basil./After a earthquake shakes the city, Fabian must investigate this situation. # Fabian Fox in: Desert Dream/Smash in: Field Trip/Fabian Fox in: The War of the Forests - After eating a ultra hot pepper, Fabian was fainting and dreams he's in a aztec-esque desert/Felipe face the bully in a field trip./Fabian purchased a watch to stop the time, if he's stop a businessman to destroy a forest and turning into a new racetrack. # Fabian Fox in: Lost in New York City/Galactic Slime Girl in: Mystery of Saturn/Fabian Fox in: Rock Band - Fabian gets lost in New York, after the police arrested him and a American friend must save him./Marina finds a mysterious cloak-wearing alien in Saturn./Fabian and Rafael created a rock band to participate in the Battle of the Bands. # Fabian Fox in: The Indian Trouble/Nerd Shop Boys in: Sinbad Seasick/Fabian Fox in: Jurassic Mall - Fabian and Cindy visiting India, but a greedy tiger wants Cindy./Tomy got seasick in a Simbad-based comic book and he must face the comic./Fabian was in shopping in a dinosaur-themed mall. # Fabian Fox in: Everybody's Singing, Everybody's Dancing/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 2: The Golden Bull/Fabian Fox in: The Wizard School Bus - Fabian, Rafael and Benjamin are the guests to a reality show./TBD./Fabian found a school bus that transport to a magical world. # Fabian Fox in: Million Dollar Fox/Piñata Fiesta in: Labour Daze/Fabian Fox in: Fashion Dolls - Fabian became rich and famous with a company./The piñatas escape from the labour day./Fabian gets shrunk into a world where giant fashion dolls lives. # Fabian Fox in: Land of the Teacups/Cartoon P.I. in: Don't Make Woods/Fabian Fox in: Super Game Arcade - Fabian and his friends goes to a attraction of spinning teacups./Fernandez and Jaime are going to stopping a wood-hating people to destroying the woodlands./Fabian goes to a arcade to play a newer video game. # Fabian Fox in: Viva Las Vegas/Leo in Robotnia: Non-Robotic Vegetation/Fabian Fox in: I Love You - Fabian and his friends gets a trip to Las Vegas./Leo and his friends are discovered the secret of the robotic meat./Fabian gets a date for Cindy and he's really loves her. # Fabian Fox in: Fabian's Bible Book/Blue Guy in: The Respect Nature/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox Strikes Again! - On holy week, Fabian reads a bible book to his family./TBD./A really big lizard-like monster invades the city, Fabian use his alter-ego to defeat it. # Fabian Fox in: A Glitch Situation/La Roja Champions in: Pain in French/Fabian Fox in: The Haunted Mansion - Fabian's laptop gets glitched and he's must stop this glitch./La Roja team challenges the french team in the next world cup./Fabian enters a haunted mansion full of monsters and ghosts. # Fabian Fox in: Snow Hunters/Kimono Sakura in: Lanterns of the Yin-Yang/Fabian Fox in: Internet Cartoon - Fabian and Benjamin works as snow hunters in Alaska, they must hunt a snow leopard./TBD./Fabian gets angry when a green troll published a webcomic that mocks him # Fabian Fox in: The Kitchen Challenge/Piggy Doggy in: The Love Message/Fabian Fox in: Smart Fox - Fabian and Rafael must go to a place where they learn to cook./TBD./Fabian face Federico to a challenge to know who's the smarter? # Fabian Fox in: Broadcast News/The League of Semi-Heroes in: The Semi-Entrust/Fabian Fox in: Midnight Dinosaurs - In a news break, Fabian becames a teen reporter for a channel./TBD./The dinosaurs' ghosts become alive as Fabian ask if they are extinct. # Fabian Fox in: Lionel the Sports Car/Pepe, a Square in a Round World in: Square Girlfriend/Fabian Fox in: Sand and Frogs - Lionel and Mauricio have a busy life./TBD./Fabian and Hector discovered a tribe of frogs in a Summer day at Valparaiso. # Fabian Fox in: The Italian Pizza/Telonio and his Demons in: Demon Partner/Fabian Fox in: Romatic Song - After being obssesed with a pizza, Fabian goes to the future where pizzas rule the world./TBD./Fabian and Cindy stars in a romantic song. # Fabian Fox in: Paparazzi/Mampato in: Greek Fight Job/Fabian Fox in: Life in the 90's - Fabian and his friends become famous, after Johnny invites them./TBD./Federico and his friends are teleported in the 90's and erases Cindy and Fabian's friends for history, Fabian must stop them. # Fabian Fox in: Smartphones and Broomsticks/Condorito in: Winter News/Fabian Fox in: Coming to Peru - Fabian buys a smartphone that allows him to talk with everyone else./TBD./Fabian, Rafael, Pablo and Hector are travelling to Peru to met someone. # Fabian Fox in: The Great Banned Spirit/Morrison Hostel in: A Tale of Criminals/Fabian Fox in: Tomatoes and Peas - Fabian goes banned by a bully, he must stop him./TBD./Fabian tries to flavoring a dish of tomatoes and cooked peas. # Fabian Fox in: Attractive Fox/Matias Pudu in: Changes in the Cinema/Fabian Fox in: Discovery Inside the Locker - # Fabian Fox in: Daydream Bash/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Late to Hangin' Out - # Fabian Fox in: Pep Rally Mischief/Condorito in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Who Makes the History? - # Fabian Fox in: Shyness is Not Solution/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Virtual Collection - # Fabian Fox in: Recycling Madness/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Car Wash Challenge - # Fabian Fox in: Fabian's Memory Photos/Jaime the Monkey in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Spirit Week Daze - # Fabian Fox in: Popular Rafael/Guacho in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Cindy's First Date? - # Fabian Fox in: Bad Hair Day/Student vs. Buller in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Hire a Volunteer - # Fabian Fox in: Silent Library/The Objects Are Alive! in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Woody - # Fabian Fox in: Extra Organic Too/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Party Forever - # Fabian Fox in: Cold Fever/Blue Guy in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Chilean Newspaper - # Fabian Fox in: Dune Buggy Mayhem/Signals in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Believe Me, Friend - # Fabian Fox in: Five Animals, a Girl and a Car/La Roja Champions in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Concert Chaos - # Fabian Fox in: Flame on the Grills/Kimono Sakura in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: The Othersiders - # Fabian Fox in: Colombia Action/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: An Affairing Situation - # Fabian Fox in: Roller Coaster Guys/Matias Pudu in: New York Yankee/Fabian Fox in: Return of the Alien Snakes - # Fabian Fox in: My Dinner with Cindy/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Reggeaton Peril - # Fabian Fox in: Hollywood-O-Rama/Condorito in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Argentina Knows Best - # Fabian Fox in: Fabian to the Rescue/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Hassle in the Paradise - Cindy was kidnapped by Mr. Katz and Fabian must rescue her and avoiding traps./TBD./Fabian and his friends are hired by a ranger to babysit his baby son while he is in his dairy rotinue.. # Fabian Fox in: Café Food Capers/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Time is Golf - Season 3 # Fabian Fox in: Interest Mind/Jaime the Monkey in: Surfing in the Wave/Fabian Fox in: Once Upon a Time in... Somewhere in Chile - Fabian and Cindy are visited by a hypnotizer to clear Fabian's mind./TBD./Fabian reads a book about the history of Chile. # Fabian Fox in: Postcards from the Antarctic/Guacho in: Threatin' Paranal/Fabian Fox in: Excellent Stories - Fabian, Rafael and Hector gets lost to the antarctic, after a wrong postcard delivery at them./TBD./Fabian reads a different versions of Aesop fables. # Fabian Fox in: The Sea Lion and the Whale/Student vs. Buller in: Detention Problem/Fabian Fox in: Handball Me Timbers - Fabian encounters a hurted sea lion to his house and then retrieve him to the sea./TBD./Fabian is training handball against Rafael. # Fabian Fox in: Pay-It, Man/The Objects Are Alive! in: Buildings and Switches/Fabian Fox in: Pablo Opossum, the Gymnastic Guy - Fabian and his friends are trying to paying in a ATM./TBD./Fabian notices that Pablo is a very good at sports. # Fabian Fox in: Flamin' Soup/Signals in: Rules of Traffic Jam/Fabian Fox in: The Fox and the Bears - Fabian eats a cursed bowl of cazuela./TBD./Fabian and Benjamin are going to have fun in the forest for a while. # Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox vs. the Angry Teacher/Blue Guy in: Cool Hand/Fabian Fox in: 500 Wind - Ultrafox must defeat a teacher who turns humongous when he's angry./TBD./Fabian got a nicer day when a too powerful wind chases him. # Fabian Fox in: Technological Him/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: Tips to Mendoza/Fabian Fox in: Book-A-Lot - Fabian is transfered inside his laptop and find the computer virus./TBD./Fabian is reading a ton of books he founds at his grandfather's bookstand. # Fabian Fox in: The Social Network/Kimono Sakura in: Sushi Mutants/Fabian Fox in: Exit Through the Train Tunnel - Fabian searched the most used social network on his phone./TBD./Fabian is travelling in train when everything turns darker than lights off. # Fabian Fox in: Cindy Goes Pop/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: Cow Stampede/Fabian Fox in: Wilder Rider - Cindy goes popular at music, while Fabian and friends hanging out./TBD./Fabian and Lionel are in a Knight Rider-styled short. # Fabian Fox in: Adventures in Hispters/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 3: So-Fo-Fah's Treasure/Fabian Fox in: The Day where Chile Stood in Wide and Narrow - Fabian and his friends are visting a hipster-only club./TBD./Fabian must save Chile from a nuclear missile made by the Mexicans. # Fabian Fox in: The Charging of the Test/Mampato in: Dragon's Nest/Fabian Fox in: A Storm Behind Me - Fabian and Rafael are trying to concentrating in their test, they must outsmart a bully./TBD./Fabian and Pablo are nervious when a storm coming. # Fabian Fox in: Easter Rabbit's Court/Condorito: Day at the Beach/Fabian Fox in: Octopus Fiction - Fabian and Benjamin got tricked by the easter rabbit./TBD./Fabian is trying to fishing a sleeping octopus. # Fabian Fox in: The Genesis on the Console/Morrison Hostel in: Warlocks' Reuinion/Fabian Fox in: Dangers in the Bus - Fabian gets warped in a video game, after testing a prototype console./A group of warlocks reunite in the hostel for "something important"./Fabian and his friends got seasick in the school bus. # Fabian Fox in: Expo Drinks/Jaime the Monkey in: It Smell Fish and Flowers?/Fabian Fox in: No Geeks, No Service - Fabian and Lionel are visting a expo of drinks./TBD./Fabian and his friends are going to shoppings, but is stopped by a no-geeks guard. # Fabian Fox in: Building Brick Mania/Guacho in: Cactus Peril/Fabian Fox in: Laboratory Pain - Fabian is excited to build a big statue using building blocks./TBD./Fabian is trying to do a new experiment, but he's failed by his own experience. # Fabian Fox in: Married to the Japanese/Student vs. Buller in: Locker and Lunch/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox vs. the Whistle Alien - Fabian didn't notice that someone had a wedding with a japanese guy./TBD./Ultrafox must defeat a whistle alien from Jupiter. # Fabian Fox in: Pesos/The Objects Are Alive! in: Fruits and Lightbulbs/Fabian Fox in: Just Back in Time - Fabian stops a criminal for stealing all the money./TBD./Fabian and Rafael are travelling back in time. # Fabian Fox in: The Orange Badge of Courage/Signals in: Follow the Yellow School Road.../Fabian Fox in: Cousin from the Snow - Fabian gets a training as police rookie./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: No Jacket Day/Matias Pudu in: Feline Fever/Fabian Fox in: Here Comes, Fabian! - It's a very warming day, Fabian and Rafael put off their jackets and they're totally cool./TBD./A spoof of 50s films, Fabian Fox must do everything to become a freshman at school. # Fabian Fox in: The Art of the Fox/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Snow Angel - # Fabian Fox in: Hiking Fox/Condorito in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Car, Bus and Plane - # Fabian Fox in: Fabian Pan/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Maricura Ceremony Festival - # Fabian Fox in: Ninja Fox/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: An Abstract Situation - # Fabian Fox in: Dejá Boom/Jaime the Monkey in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Basketball Test - # Fabian Fox in: Spring Animals/Guacho in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Chile of the Draw - # Fabian Fox in: The Friendship Feud/Student vs. Buller in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Mall Antics - # Fabian Fox in: Where's the Colors?/The Objects Are Alive! in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Party Mania! - # Fabian Fox in: Day of the Special/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: The Mailman and the Fox - # Fabian Fox in: The Longaniza Festival/Blue Guy in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fox Around the World - # Fabian Fox in: Picnic Panic/Signals in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Viral Video - # Fabian Fox in: Science Project/La Roja Champions in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Grand Circus Fox - # Fabian Fox in: Hollywood Capers/Kimono Sakura in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Challenge to Good - # Fabian Fox in: Radio Raccoon/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: The Ghost of the Theater - # Fabian Fox in: Undersea Fox/Matias Pudu in: The Endless Month/Fabian Fox in: The Endless Sunday - # Fabian Fox in: Comic Book Trouble/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fabian and the Magic Seedstalk - # Fabian Fox in: Air Rider Hawk/Condorito in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox vs. the Radio Head - # Fabian Fox in: Beach Follies/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Viva la Fiesta! - # Fabian Fox in: The Story of Fabian the Turkey Hunter/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # The Best of Fabian Fox and Other Cartoons - Fabian and his friends are telling the best of the show and its segments. Season 4 # Fabian Fox in: The Park of the Magic/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: Deliver at the North/Fabian Fox in: Super Sandwich - Fabian and his friends goes to a theme park./TBD./Fabian accidentally eats a radioactive sandwich. # Fabian Fox in: Opposites-A-Matic/Blue Guy in: At 70's Music/Fabian Fox in: Don't Make Piratery Films - Fabian gets opposited with Rafael, after a conflict about friendship./TBD./Fabian and Rafael must stop a con-man who sells bootleg films. # Fabian Fox in: Blamed and Confused/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in: Deliver at the North/Fabian Fox in: Studycrat - In a very dark day of storm, Fabian find something to to in his house./TBD./Fabian gets too much A in all of his tests. # Fabian Fox in: The Center of Our Earth/Kimono Sakura in: Attack of the Neko of 50 Feet/Fabian Fox in: Talking Tree and Leaves - Fabian and Hector explores a mysterious city at the center of the Earth./TBD./Fabian discovers a rare talking wisdom tree with a Mario Kreutzberger-like face located near at the Andes mountain. # Fabian Fox in: My Dear Girlfriend/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: Windmill at the Oaks/Fabian Fox in: Fabian's Declassified School Survival Guide - Cindy introduces her friends and Fabian and his friends see them in love./TBD./Fabian, Rafael and Pablo are trying with the most forbidden thing in the school. # Fabian Fox in: Jet-Police/Piggy Doggy in: The Love Machine/Fabian Fox in: Waiting for the Dinner - Fabian accidentally gets sucked into a shoot 'em up video game./TBD./Fabian and Cindy have a date, but annoying demons appeared to trying to broke their date. # Fabian Fox in: All the Guys are Flying/The League of Semi-Heroes in: Semi-Keeping the House/Fabian Fox in: Toreador Bullying - Fabian and his friends had wings, after drinked a extra-cola soda./TBD./Fabian gets shocked when a stampede of bulls imported from Pamplona wreaks havoc in the entire country. # Fabian Fox in: Computer Detective/Pepe, a Square in a Round World in: Triangle Neighbor/Fabian Fox in: Vacations - In a parody of Tron, Fabian is teleported inside his computer under his program "Foxor" to meet the real problem./TBD./Fabian goes in different places in the vacation . # Fabian Fox in: Friend with Long Ears/Telonio and his Demons in: Demon Melodies/Fabian Fox in: Foxhood - Fabian meets Reinaldo Rabbit, a old friend that he didn't seen since kindergarten./TBD/A retelling of Robin Hood, with Fabian portrays as the hero, Cindy as Maid Marian and his friends as the Merry Men. # Fabian Fox in: Vitamin XYZ/Mampato in: Fever of the Gold/Fabian Fox in: Rafael the Veterinarian - Fabian and Benjamin discovered the last vitamin ever made./TBD./Rafael gets a job as a pet veterinarian. # Fabian Fox in: Flat Canyon/Morrison Hostel in: Warlock's Soul/Fabian Fox in: The Fun Fair of the Love - Fabian is visiting a /TBD/Fabian and Cindy get trapped on a boat ride. # Fabian Fox in: Happiness is the New Anger/Condorito in: /Fabian Fox in: The City - Fabian and Pablo must give positivity to the world and a song./TBD./Travelling to Buenos Aires, Fabian and Rafael are doing a city tour. # Fabian Fox in: Trust Me Stamps/Morrison Hostel in: Wrecking Hostels/Fabian Fox in: Friday on the Bahamas - Fabian must decorate his backpack with stickers and pins./TBD./Fabian and his friends are travelling to the Bahamas. # Fabian Fox in: App-Venture/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 4: The Trophy Thief/Fabian Fox in: The Last Chilean Hero - Fabian is sucked in a mysterious world, after he tries to test on his phone./TBD./Fabian must stop many thugs in Maricura, while he's walking on the city. # Fabian Fox in: The Loud with the Phones/Piggy Doggy in: The Love Olympics/Fabian Fox in: Camp Huemul - TBD./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: Deux per Trois/Mampato in: Mines of Jewels/Fabian Fox in: Watch and Learn - TBD./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: Paper Planes/Morrison Hostel in: Metal/Fabian Fox in: Looking for Mister T. - TBD./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: House of Notecards/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 5: Glamourous Wasteland/Fabian Fox in: Dogcity - TBD./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: Pablo's Day Off/Condorito in: Escape from the Prison/Fabian Fox in: Word Trouble - TBD./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: The First Date/Matias Pudu in: Mosquito Madness/Fabian Fox in: If I Was a Pea - TBD./TBD./After an unexpected magic spells cast on him, Fabian switch his form with a pea (who turned into a fox) who demands justice against food eaters. # Fabian Fox in: A Fox and a Crow/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Hector the Fiesta Hawk -Fabian gets tricked by a criminal crow, so he must to get rid of him./TBD./Hector gets left in his house, making friends with Mexican cartoons. # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Condorito in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: Fabian and the Bear/Jaime the Monkey in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: Fabian the Conscience - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Guacho in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Student vs. Buller in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/The Objects Are Alive! in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Blue Guy in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Signals in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/La Roja Champions in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Morrison Hostel in: Time is Tedothy/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Matias Pudu in: 50 Cent On!/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Peter and Cat in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Condorito in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Mampato in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Cartoon City P.I. in: TBD/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox and the Best of the Season Season 5 # Fabian Fox in: Grown-Up Formula/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 6: The Final Battle (Part 1)/Fabian Fox in: Sports Fox - Fabian is boring of being a teenager and accidentaly drinks a energy drink that make him adult./TBD./In a day of sports, Fabian join his team named "Santiago Huemuls" in different sports. # Fabian Fox in: Snow Antics/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 6: The Final Battle (Part 2)/Fabian Fox in: Extreme with a Rocket - Fabian and Rafael are going to Valle Nevado to make different things, then a group of snow creatures attacks./TBD./When a robot rocket has been crashing into Earth, Fabian decides have a visitor from other planet. # Fabian Fox in: Attack of the Zoo Animals/Jun-Hi in: Chapter 6: The Final Battle (Part 3)/Fabian Fox in: Robot Cindy - When the scientists discovered that zoo animals got savage, Fabian, Rafael and Benjamin gets savaged too./TBD./After being chased a a group of monster tables, Cindy gets injured by replacing by a robot version of her. # Fabian Fox in: Do Not Eat the Chickens!/Morrison Hostel in: Me, the Idiot?/Fabian Fox in: Fabian the Babysitter - Fabian was visited by his cousin Facundo Ferret to eat chickens, but Fabian refuses to eat chickens and prefer defend the chickens./TBD./Fabian is ordered to babysitting his younger sister Fabiola Fox, but always failed. # Fabian Fox in: Viña del Mar/Pepe, a Square in a Round World in: Square Tap/Fabian Fox in: Vampire Nightmares - Fabian and his friends are visited to Viña del Mar for the festival./TBD./While seeing a 70's vampire film at Hector's house, Fabian sleeps and dreams about vampires. # Fabian Fox in: Fabian and his Dog/The League of Semi-Heroes in: Semi-Cat/Fabian Fox in: A Fennec Cousin - Fabian adopts a dog and gives a name and by day, he had many things with his new pet./TBD./In a visit Vallenar, Fabian visits his cousin, a fennec fox named Fidel Fox and he had many things to do. # Fabian Fox in: Live, Camera, Action!/Telonio and his Demons in: Demon Band/Fabian Fox in: Area 404 at Entel Tower - Fabian is employeed at Cine BancoEstado, where he had many films to be actor./TBD./Fabian and his friends # Fabian Fox in: Dragon Soccer Zoo/The Objects Are Alive! in: Moneybags and Hydrants/Fabian Fox in: Hector the Joker Bird - When a Chinese dragon needs a visit to Chile, Fabian must training him for the soccer./TBD./Hector had a featurette to tell about his life. # Fabian Fox in: Surfing Day/Mampto in: The Far West/Fabian Fox in: The Pirates of Chiloé - Pablo teaches Fabian to surfs at Dichato beach./TBD./In a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean, Fabian and his friends are heroic pirates and Cindy as a pirate maid. # Fabian Fox in: At Fabian's Mind/Condorito: Party at El Pollo Farsante/Fabian Fox in: Rafael the Relaxed Best Friend - Fabian losses his memory and his emotions must help him to retrieve./TBD./Rafael had a featurette to tell about his life. # Fabian Fox in: Don't Say That!/Morrison Hostel in: A Warlock's Soul/Fabian Fox in: Crustacean Day - When a mysterious expelled student drawns a rude version, Fabian must stop him before the mysterious guy's bad-drawn Fabian became a hit./TBD./The crustaceans went a revenge against the humabity for cooking them, everyone must hit them. # Fabian Fox in: Fabian... is a Ghost?/Morrison Hostel in: Sneeze or Die/Fabian Fox in: For Cheese and Crackers with Quesillo - After got chased by his bully, Fabian was hitted by dismay and gets transformed into a white ghost fox./TBD./Fabian mets the most richest teenager in Chile named Ricardo Queso. # Fabian Fox in: Switched the Buddies/Morrison Hostel in: Molemageddon/Fabian Fox in: Benjamin the Bigger Hand - Fabian and Rafael had been switched bodies./TBD./Benjamin had a featurette to tell about his life. # Fabian Fox in: The Day of the Flowers/The Objects Are Alive! in: Guitars and Mugs/Fabian Fox in: Balloon Tail - It's Earth Day and Fabian is farming flowers ar his backyard./TBD./After shallowed a balloon, Fabian notices that his tail has been turned into a purple rubber tail. # Fabian Fox in: Where No Planet Has Gone Before/The Objects Are Alive! in: Sneakers and Soda Cans/Fabian Fox in: Role-Playing Game - When a asteroid approaches to Earth, Fabian make a machine to send Earth to other solar system./TBD./Fabian and Rafael had a long role-playing game for the whole day. # Fabian Fox in: Drawing Attack/Pepe, a Square in a Round World in: Round Pepe/Fabian Fox in: Ultrafox vs. the Rip-Offs - Fabian purchased a magic pen that drawn characters in real world./TBD./When a film director becomes evil when his films are panned by critics, Fabian must turn into Ultrafox to stop the "Rip-Off Man". # Fabian Fox in: Fox Enforcement/Pepe, a Square in a Round World in: Square Love/Fabian Fox in: The Worst Day Ever! - Fabian becames a police rookie, after watching an episode of police TV show./TBD./Fabian becames anguished, when the sky had turned dark. # Fabian Fox in: Night of the Living Stuff/The League of Semi-Heroes in: The Semi-Keys/Fabian Fox in: Soccer Team - In a dinner, Fabian and his family are in panic when the things became living beasts./TBD./Fabian, Rafael and Pablo are training for the next world cup. # Fabian Fox in: Cancelled Reality Show?/The League of Semi-Heroes in: Semi-Security System/Fabian Fox in: Cindy the Beautiful Girl - Fabian has been informed that his favorite reality show./TBD./Cindy had a featurette to tell about his life. # Fabian Fox in: Aladdin Fox/Morrison Hostel in: One Poison Night's Dream/Fabian Fox in: Stuck in Mars - TBD./TBD./TBD. # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Matias Pudu in: Chiptunes/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Peter and Cat in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Condorito in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Mampato in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: A Story of Jazz/Cartoon City P.I. in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Jaime the Monkey in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Guacho in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Student vs. Buller in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: Modern to Classic (Part One)/The Objects Are Alive! in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: Modern to Classic (Part Two) - Fabian and Cindy must help four forgotten cartoons to make a new TV show by doing a task./TBD # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Blue Guy in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Signals in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/La Roja Champions in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Kimono Sakura in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Stu the Farmer Rabbit in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: Cindistasia/Matias Pudu in: Leave It to McKenna/Fabian Fox in: TBD - An Russian kingdom mistakes Cindy by the missing Russian Impire princess Anastasia, but Fabian knows who is the real Anastasia and decides to search her./TBD/TBD # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Peter and Cat in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Condorito in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Mampato in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Cartoon City P.I. in TBD:/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: TBD/Telonio and his Demons in: Demon Pop/Fabian Fox in: TBD - # Fabian Fox in: The Good, The Bad and the End (Part 1)/Telonio and his Demons in: Demon Chord/Fabian Fox in: The Good, The Bad and the End (Part 2) - When the aliens plans to invades Earth, Fabian becames cowardly and he and his friends have to stop them./TBD./After stopped the aliens, Fabian and his friends are returning to Earth to continue hang out. Crossovers # Wild Forces and a Fox - After reading a comic of Wild Forces, Fabian gets assigned by stopping Master Wolf and his henchmen. # What the Sloth? - The Herd gets stuck in the present, they meet Fabian to know about the modern stuff of today. # Transfered to Springfield - Fabian and his friends are travelling Springfield, as they meet the Simpsons. # Revenge of the Death - Hearding too much Mexican music, Hector decided to move to his homeland to met someone familiar. # Brazilian Birds Meets Chilean Friends - Blu, Jewel and their friends are living in peace, until Fabian and Rafael are travelling to Rio de Janeiro to know samba. # Once Upon a Fabian - (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) # Fabian Fox and the Chipmunks - The Chipmunks are doing a tour on Chile, Fabian must meet them to everything they must know. # Armed and Cartoony - Private Peacock accidentally switched Chile to other continent, as Fabian joins the Foxtoons to send Chile back to its original state. # Family Fox - During a travel to Quahog, Fabian and his friends are meeting and greeting the Griffins. # The Story of The Fabian Fox - Fabian and his friends get teleported to Creative City, and he teams up with Anna and her gang to save the town again from Nightmare, who teamed up with a familiar foe. (1 hour special)